The Heartless Beast
by Ruz Malam
Summary: Sonic is mezmerized by a sunset and full moon when after enjoying the scenery, is yet again plagued by the Werehog form. WARNING: This story may shock you lol Might seem OOC but I was venting anger and scratching my itch to write about the Werehog.


**Hello people! I was inspired heavily by the Werehog and Disturbed's Animal, as you might plainly see. Haha, finally got my itch scratched to write :) Hope this surprises you in many ways! :D**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night…no, no, that's not right… Ah, yes. It was a mostly clear midnight. Apart from the twinkling stars in the heavens, the clouds formed partial circles around each other and the full moon that was suspended in the ring of clouds; overlooking its reflection in the spacious and relatively calm waters below.

A blue figure stood at the cliff of the plateau, having been there since sunset in the same position until now; arms folded, a frown upon his muzzle - not a frown that reminds you of Shadow, but a face echoing his thoughts on nature and the beauty of it. And while we know Sonic had not broke a sweat running for hours as he did, he stopped to check out the sunset upon this humble little plateau cliff. He was so captivated by the sight that he stood there until midnight, letting time slip by with his speedy mind now settled to a halt for a bit of sight-seeing.

With the night atmosphere surrounding him, Sonic's normal trademark blue shade made his fur appear darker than normal; even with the soft but luminous glow from the moonlight upon his face. The momentary breeze fell on him; causing his keratin-filled (and who knows what else) quills to dance. He inhaled deeply and let out a thoughtful sigh. He knew he had to make haste once again; for his legs yearned to run.

Taking some dozen-odd steps back, to give himself room for a headstart, he blazed down the face of the plateau at his signature speed, this (not counting beating his nemesis), was his highest peak of excitement; feeling the intense heat beneath his feet and the force of the winds through his slick quills. Sonic smirked and chuckled at what he saw up ahead (or should I say below?). Going a little faster now, his feet touched water next and began to bolt across the face of the waters; his second thrill when it came to speed.

As he made his way towards to shore, he gazed upon the moon again. It was as if it was calling him; beckoning for him to return…He shook the notion off. He couldn't return to that. He hated it when he had become that…that beast. Never again did he want it.

Touching sand and eventually some grass, it was almost as if he heard a small voice; indistinguishable to his ears, yet the words "Come Back" were repeated in a husky voice - his own voice at one point. He grunted with frustration. He didn't understand, this thing left with what caused it to be part of it, how could it be calling out from the moon?

To distract himself, Sonic put forth all his energy into his speed, and went into a ball and began to Spin Dash throughout the woods that lay in front of him; dodging every which way that a tree was to block him. Eventually, oddly out of breath (possibly due to putting all the energy he had into the maneuver), he planted his feet and pushed himself off a tree trunk, tagging tree after tree.

Eventually, pain caused him to fall to the ground - immense pain he knew all to well. As he lay there on the ground, the moon directly overhead now, he curled into a ball, writhing in agony from the beast pounding within his head, trying to get out; trying to burst out the seems underneath his skin. The suffering was nearly overpowering. He could hear it calling again, the primal need was filling him. It was time to shed his mortal disguise. He tried to ignore it, to fight it, but he closed his eyes in response to the need to destroy, hoping this all was a dream. His eyes opened with dilated pupils seconds later and he let out a gasp of air as if he lost his breath. With the rapid changes his body underwent, he felt a surge of strength and power; but even more than that, he was losing himself. The seemingly calm night turned into a terror worth trying to forget.

Foam came from his mouth as his noble self tried to fight the animal inside but unfortunately, he couldn't delay it any longer. There had been repressed anger issues Sonic had never addressed within himself - and now, the Werehog had enough. Somehow, a piece of him gained never truly left him after that battle with Dark Gaia. He had not been the same ever since but never considered this a possibility in the slightest. Not since the beast was taken from him. Clearly, something stirred within him still.

After he bellowed a strong exasperated painful roar, he dug his claws into the earth, pushing himself along at a great speed with an indescribable hunger for meat and thirst for blood. Who ever got in his way better run if they want to survive. Oddly, the moon became more crisp and a tainted yellow color as Sonic charged through the forest on all fours, ready to pounce. Of course, why should we call this beast Sonic, now? The Werehog has been fully uncaged and on the hunt; on the prowl. Sonic, being held captive within his own mind was being tormented by the anger he never let out. All those times darkness covered his heart, even when his light prevailed, this time his fury won.

The Werehog did not stop scampering for his search for prey for hours. Sonic, slowly dying inside, wondered where his dark self was taking his body. As both pairs of eyes met up with a friendly face at the park, Sonic being within still, became worried of the pink hedgehog. Amy had seen this form before but this time did not expect "Sonic" to pounce on her. The Werehog just sniffed her, examining if this was his prey. He stared long and hard into her fear-filled eyes and growled lowly. After which, he roared in her face, causing her to let out a scream. Amy laid there, expecting to be eaten or clawed to death. But the Werehog ran off abruptly into the night. She called out to him but he did not come back nor answer her call. She stood there bewildered and heartbroken.

Again, the Werehog was on the move. And after hunting down a little snack of a deer (and also had some blood upon his fur), he directed his course to a smell he found appalling yet familiar. Using Sonic's memory, the beast followed the smell into a barren part of the forest. Coming across a black and red hedgehog, he ambushed the over 50 yeard old clone. His mouth open wide, Shadow wedged his hands between Sonic's hungry jaws, disallowing him to feast upon him. He may have been startled by this sudden attack and would have easily made his move, but he felt something askew within Sonic

After hearing a rather interesting laugh, the alert Werehog perked his ears to the sound and swiftly left alone the bloody Shadow with a leap over him and continued on with a speed that nearly matched his former self. Amy followed the trail of the Werehog's footprints, found Shadow shortly after, and discussed the rampaging Sonic.

Not long after he bolted for the laugh that echoed in the air, he found its source. A man dressed in red and a bit round in the waist. There was his prize; his prey. The Werehog licked his lips, such a plump, delicious, and easy chase for his belly. Dr. Eggman was pounced upon and Sonic dug his fangs into his shoulder, making the egomaniac fall to his knees (Something Sonic would have wanted in a more peaceful manner). The Hedgehog within was pounding upon his mind, begging the creature to desist the slaughter. The Werehog would have laughed at such a request if he was not so busy destroying robots whom the Doctor so asked his minions with such a plea that he had no strength to escape upon his stomach; crawling in an attempt to save himself.

Once the legion of mechanical foes had been dealt with and the clouds above dispersed, the Werehog picked up Sonic's lifelong foe by the collar of his attire and roared in his face. The Doctor knew more than ever before that Sonic meant business this time. The Doctor knew that this rugged-looking hedgehog had the fervor he himself had each and every time he aimed harmed upon his speedy enemy - times ten. Eggman shook in his boots. The smell of fear awoke an ancient lust that won't be denied by the Werehog. To the point of near-tears, Eggman sincerely wanted to give up his life-goal of world-domination because of his realization that Sonic has the upper-hand and always had (Though, whose to say that he never deep down made a plot at this moment that Sonic MAY come to his senses and Eggman would go back to domination?).

"Please, Sonic, I'll do anything! I mean it this time! You clearly have what it takes to defeat even a genius like me! Y-you always have!" The man nervously pleaded. The Werehog just laughed at the pathetic struggle to live as he had no way to run and gather strength now (That and the stench of very strong urine).

In the bushes, Amy and Shadow followed the rampant Werehog and though they could have done something, Amy insisted that Sonic would come through.

"You fool. When will you learn you can never win? The only thing you fear more than defeat itself is the loss of your power. And that will haunt your nightmares for all eternity. Sadly, you won't live to see a night full of them. Farewell, Rotten One."

Using his stretchy arm, the Werehog took hold of Eggman's legs and swung the man's face into every tree around them. Watching this, Amy went to stop the madness but Shadow knew Sonic would have wanted her to stay out of the way so he fought to keep her out of sight - even when she brought out her hammer. Eventually, with a waterfall of tears, Amy accepted that Sonic was not present to stop the madness this time.

Having been assaulted by trees to the face, Eggman was let go of, and instead of running, he was laid there; tired, old, and best of all, he did not deny his time had come.

"Fine. Go ahead. My time is up. You win, Sonic."

"You have schemed your last, Egghead. Any prayers you have will never be heard nor answered used to speak as he was crying for help from within. Using his claws to ruin the Doctor's face up to where his glasses had fallen and his mustache half gone, the Werehog bit down into the man's chest, reaching for the beating thing that he knew deep down the Doctor didn't need or ever use. Ripping it out of the cage and cavity, the heart didn't make a single beat - not because of it being taken out, but because it never done so.

"You won't be needing this," The Werehog said sarcastically to the corpse of Eggman. Devouring it hole, he then howled a long howl of victory towards his Master, the full moon.

Amy couldn't bare to watch what took place and dug her crying face into Shadow who comforted her at the mental loss of her hero. When it was quiet, and the moon was being covered with clouds and the skies began to weep, the howling ceased. The Werehog fell unconscious next to the deceased Doctor. Sonic was coming back! Sonic within the beast had completely lost it and fought his inner beast (with anger might I add). And when the two friends came to see what the damage was, they observed a cold and wet whimpering blue hedgehog. Amy and Shadow looked to each other. They knew they couldn't take Sonic away from this entire thing so they comforted him in the stormy weather.

As he came around, Sonic woke up with a blistering headache, almost forgetting the event that took place. When he turned his head to the body, he remembered. Mourning his death, Sonic cried like his best buddy in the entire world had been the victim. Coincidentally, the two-tailed fox had heard news from Amy of the Werehog business and though he was too late to assist, the fox-boy saw the mourning Sonic and the dead Eggman.

"Sonic…what did you do?" Said Tails forlornly.

Expecting some kind of heroic answer and how this forever changes things but doesn't change the good times; something Sonic would do, instead, Sonic turned his head and Tails screamed at the sight of a Werehog face. The shifting hog yet again began to attack. And, naturally, Sonic fought with all his might to not reenact what had already been done.

"SONIC!" Tails called out. A struggle from Sonic came from his body. Tails called out his name again. And when he did not respond, a third time.

Finally, Sonic awoke from his slumber. Panting and sweating, Sonic clutched to his friend whom he thought was about to kill.

"Geez, Sonic, some nightmare you had, huh?" Sonic wiped his forehead of the perspiration and sighed with relief.

"Yeah, you bet. No more horseradish on my Chilidogs from now on, buddy."

"What was it about, anyway?" Tails laughed.

Getting up, and chuckling back, he put his hand on his friend's back, walking away from his tent and into the street of Station Square, saying, "I'll tell you over a plate of Chilidogs - Horseradish free!" Tails giggled again.

Staring at the sunset as they headed out for some food, he remembered his dream.

"What is it, Sonic."

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Sonic said as the sun began to welcome the arrival of the full moon ready to attach itself to the heavens in the sun's place…

* * *

**Whoo! What a weird crazy fanfic! Yeah, I get creepy at night, I guess. Especially when you're listening to a demonic version of Animal lol I also based this upon a video I've been working on that uses said song as a tribute to the Werehog (and uses the same elements from it because the fic was equally inspired by it). So basically, I was listening to it as I wrote this xD Tell me what you think! Were you left confused/surprised throughout the whole thing? Did you think he was gonna kill Amy or Shadow? Or, conversely, did you think my fanfic sucked? haha :P I labored more on the video than this! And when it's finished, I'll link it here! :D Oh, btw, the horseradish thing is a joke from a Sonic Plushie series by MobianAngel. Go look here up on Youtune to understand lol**


End file.
